Midnight, Texas series
Midnight, Texas series — by Charlaine Harris. This series is a sequel companion series to the Harper Connelly series. Midnight, Texas Wiki Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Cozy Mystery Series Description or Overview The Midnight books are about a group of people, all of them with secrets, drawn to a remote and rural crossroad in Texas. Some of them are people I’ve wanted to revisit from other, older, series, and some of them are people my readers have never met before. There are supernatural elements in the Midnight books, but they’re not as focused on the otherworldly as my Sookie Stackhouse novels. It’s refreshing and revitalizing to be doing something so new and different. ~ See the trailer for 'Midnight Crossroad' by Charlaine Harris | Shelf Life | EW.com Lead Species *Psychic *Witch *Vampire *Angels Primary Supe *Weretiger What Sets it Apart *Most of the characters are big players in other Charlaine Harris series. *Adapted for NBC. *Ensemble cast with no REAL lead Narrative Type and Narrators *Third Person *Variety of points of view Books in Series Midnight, Texas series: # Midnight Crossroad (May 2014) — Paperback: March 31st # Day Shift (May 5, 2015) #Night Shift (2016) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels * Harper Connelly series * Sookie Stackhouse series aka Southern Vampire Series * Lilly Bard (Shakespeare) Mystery Series * Aurora Teagarden Mystery Series Other Series by Author on this Site *Sookie Stackhouse series *Harper Connelly series (companion series) *Lily Bard (Shakespeare) series World Building Setting Midnight, Texas: A small rundown town in West Texas, founded at a mystical crossroad (Witch Light Road and the Davy highway) and anchored by the old pawnshop that has stood for decades. Places: * Midnight Pawn: The oldest building in town. Is situated at the northeast corner of the intersection of Witch Light Road and the Davy highway. * Home Cookin Restaurant * Antique Gallery and Nail Salon * The Inquiring Mind: Fiji's shop/house; Is on the south side of Witch Light Road; Was built in the 1930's * Wedding Chapel: Is run by Reverend Emilio Sheehan * Pet Cemetery: Is run by Reverend Emilio Sheehan * Davy, Texas: The county seat of Roca Fría County * The Cold Rock: "Roca Fría" - A huge white boulder, about the size of a La-Z-Boy recliner; Is covered in graffiti dating from the 1960's * Marthasville, Texas ~ More: Shelfari Supernatural Elements ✥ Psychics, vampires, angels, witches, weretigers Glossary: * 'Groups & Organizations': * Bernardo, Psychic and Seer: One of Manfred's websites * The Incredible Manfredo: One of Manfred's websites * Majic Portal: A major internet gaming company * Church of the Ark of God: * Texas Investigation Service * Men of Liberty: "MOL" - A white supremacist group; Is based in Arizona with branches in all the southwestern states including Texas (Sons of Lucifer in the TV adaptation). * After the Apocalypse: A white supremacist group World ✤ The series is set in Midnight, Texas, a rundown town at the intersection of Witch Light Road and the Davy highway in West Texas. This crossroads town has a lot of boarded-up windows, 14 inhabitants, and a few struggling businesses. The citizens of Midnight are an interesting lot, mostly because they all harbor deep personal secrets and because some of those secrets are supernatural in nature. Even though each one has been drawn to Midnight for a different reason, they all realize immediately this this is where they fit. ~ Fangtastic Protagonist ✤ When 22-year-old phone psychic Manfred Bernardo moved to Midnight, Texas, he was looking for a quiet place to go unnoticed. Turns out, that’s what everyone else in the dusty little crossroads town wants, too. The denizens are friendly and welcoming, but frighteningly protective of their myriad and sundry secrets. Manfred’s landlord, Bobo Winthrop, runs a pawn shop with a very pale night owl named Lemuel and Olivia, a woman as deadly as she is beautiful. Across the way is a nail salon run by a gay couple (whose secret could very easily force the sequel to jump the shark), a diner owned by apparently the town’s only married couple, the Gas N Go staffed by an overprotective father and his two bored kids, a rundown church and pet cemetery overseen by a decidedly creepy reverend, and a magic shop presided over by a witch named Fiji and her observant cat.~ Midnight Crossroad by Charlaine Harris | Tor.com Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Midnight Crossroad (2014): Welcome to Midnight, Texas, a town with many boarded-up windows and few full-time inhabitants, located at the crossing of Witch Light Road and Davy Road. It’s a pretty standard dried-up western town. There’s a pawnshop (someone lives in the basement and is seen only at night). There’s a diner (people who are just passing through tend not to linger). And there’s new resident Manfred Bernardo, who thinks he’s found the perfect place to work in private (and who has secrets of his own). Stop at the one traffic light in town, and everything looks normal. Stay awhile, and learn the truth. ~ Goodreads | Midnight Crossroad (Midnight, Texas, #1) ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Day Shift (May 5, 2015): In Midnight Crossroad, Charlaine Harris “captured the same magic as the world of Bon Temps, Louisiana, and took it to another level" (Houston Press). Now the #1 New York Times bestselling author of the Sookie Stackhouse novels returns to the one-traffic-light town you see only when you’re on the way to someplace else… There is no such thing as bad publicity, except in Midnight, Texas, where the residents like to keep to themselves. Even in a town full of secretive people, Olivia Charity is an enigma. She lives with the vampire Lemuel, but no one knows what she does; they only know that she’s beautiful and dangerous. Psychic Manfred Bernardo finds out just how dangerous when he goes on a working weekend to Dallas and sees Olivia there with a couple who are both found dead the next day. To make matters worse, one of Manfred’s regular—and very wealthy—clients dies during a reading. Manfred returns from Dallas embroiled in scandal and hounded by the press. He turns to Olivia for help; somehow he knows that the mysterious Olivia can get things back to normal. As normal as things get in Midnight… ✤ BOOK THREE—: Category:Series